


Art for Paperlegends 2013 - "Come Alive" by kianspo

by argen7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argen7/pseuds/argen7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo">kianspo's</a></b> Paperlegends fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/966840">"Come Alive"</a></p>
<p>Arthur Pendragon, the youngest Detective Inspector in Camelot, whose job is rumoured to be cursed, stumbles over a series of crimes no one can explain. Merlin Emrys, a constantly broke student working at a shady nightclub to pay the bills, comes in as a sketch artist - one with an unusual gift. The shadow of magic, supposedly eradicated centuries ago, makes things so much more dangerous for everyone. It's hardly a good time to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paperlegends 2013 - "Come Alive" by kianspo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966840) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> My thanks to my so-awesome writer whose fic made me want to draw ALL the scenes (I probably would have tried too, but bah! Time constraints!). Also thanks so much to **the_muppet** for being so kind, and for making this last round of Paperlegends possible Also **amphigoury** and **fuckyeah** for looking this over and helping me fix things!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no harm or disrespect intended.

DI Pendragon glares at him, ignoring his hand. “Is this a joke?” he hisses at Gwen. “Is he high?”

 

 

“Are you all right?” Pendragon barks at him, making Merlin jump. “Dammit, Emrys, I asked you a question!”

 

 

  


"Unable to help himself, Arthur stretches over him, capturing his lips again, deep, drugging kisses that almost make him forget the urgency, but not quite, not with all that gorgeous bare skin beneath him."

 

 

  


"It feels as though his eyes are pierced by red-hot needles, shooting straight into his brain, and Merlin shouts in an inhuman, ultra clear voice, bypassing every octave known to humanity, and strikes."

 

 

  


“I don’t want to move out,” Merlin says, unable to fight his grin any longer. “I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere.” 

 

 


End file.
